The invention applies to the field of medicine and medical equipment and can be used for protecting living organisms from the effects of artificial electromagnetic radiation, which cause serious physiological and functional problems, thus being dangerous for human health and life.
The known methods of protecting man from artificial electromagnetic radiation and related implementation devices are based on creating sources of electromagnetic fields to offset the oscillations of artificial electromagnetic fields.
There is, for example, a device for balancing the surrounding electromagnetic field, where several electromagnetic field sources are used to produce balancing oscillations and offset the dangerous radiation emanating from cathode-ray tube (CRT) screens and motor vehicles. The device can be installed on vehicles and should contain at least three radiation sources to balance the electromagnetic field.
(USSR patent No. 1718710, A61 N 1/16, publ. in 1992).
The above device and the related method do not ensure protection from other radiation of unnatural origin (high-voltage transmission lines, television and radio stations, radar equipment, mobile phones, etc.).
There are also protection devices using a high-frequency arc converter or a gas-discharge generator as a source of electromagnetic field oscillations.
These devices provide a local zone of compensating different types of artificial radiation.
(RF patent No. 2033200, A61N 1/16, publ. in 1995; RF patent No. 2071366, A61N 1/16, publ. in 1997).
These devices and the method they put into practice do not ensure effective protection from artificial electromagnetic fields, since they form a local compensation zone, inside which dangerous electromagnetic radiation emanated by high-voltage equipment is suppressed.
There are devices to protect man from artificial electromagnetic radiation, which contain a low-frequency electromagnetic-wave generator connected to an oscillator. (French application No. 2486406, A61N 1/16, publ. in 1983).
In these devices, the generator frequency lies within the range of 1-1000 Hz. The generator operation in these devices, however, is supposed to cover quite a wide range, and there is no bloc to generate a one-frequency wave for a prolonged period of time, with the frequency equal to that of the Shuman wave.
A method and device for protection of man from electromagnetic radiation (useful model No. 1805, A61 N 1/16, publ. in 1996) has been selected as the closest analog. The method provides for treating a man with a pulsating electromagnetic field with a fixed oscillation frequency within the 3-12 Hz range.
The device contains a square-wave generator connected to an antenna, with the generator fixed frequency being in the range of 3-12 Hz.
Nevertheless, the said method and device do not provide an effective protection from electromagnetic oscillations,. since a fixed source frequency for creating an electromagnetic field is not formed.
The objective of the invention consists in achieving a higher effectiveness of protecting man from the influence of artificial electromagnetic oscillations.
A biological object represents an open system receiving EM oscillations emanated by different sources and forming its own EM oscillations.
The human organism has a certain range of vibrations with the amplitude and frequency characteristics liable to produce different pathologies.
Biological objects can feel EM oscillations within a range covering the whole of nonionizing wave spectrum. The organisms contains highly organized systems of perception, sorting, distribution of and reacting to specific EM wave ranges and trains, as well as to its proper vibrations coherent with the geomagnetic field of the Earth, which are emanated at a frequency corresponding to that of the Shuman wave.
A biological object can be regarded as a complicated structure of interconnected systems and subsystems that are in constant harmonic and non-linear interaction with one another.
A disease can be regarded as a break in the harmonic synchronization or balance in a biological object produced by various sources of clashing EM oscillations which endanger the normal functioning of the organism.
The easiest method consists in using identical reversed EM oscillations to produce a zero algebraic sum of the disharmonic and inverted EM oscillations. Organs and systems can be stimulated only in case we know the requirements to the EM oscillation characteristics capable of restoring the normal functioning of the damaged organs or systems.
The human thymus is very sensible to physical external influence to which it reacts by serious physiological and functional disbalance.
You will see below a list of biological effects caused by artificial electromagnetic oscillations irrespective of frequency:
effect on the growing cells, for example, a higher cancer cell fission rate;
a growing number of certain carcinogenic diseases;
embryonic growth problems;
psychic troubles caused by neuro-chemical changes;
a growing number of other degenerate diseases (e.g. the Parkinson disease);
trainability problems.
The destructive effects of artificial EM fields can be considerably reduced by treating the human thymus with a special pulsating electromagnetic field with oscillations at a fixed frequency corresponding to that of the Shuman wave, which regulates the functioning of all the other endocrine glands and brings about self-regulation of all the human organs.
The method of protecting man from the effect of artificial electromagnetic radiation is realized in a device generating an electromagnetic field with a fixed low frequency equal to the oscillation frequency of the Shuman wave.
The resultant medical effect is due not to the neutralization of harmful electromagnetic radiation (interference) effecting the thymus, but to constant restoration and stabilization of its functions (with dominating electromagnetic radiation at the thymus proper resonance frequency).
The device contains a generator of electromagnetic waves, connected to an oscillatorxe2x80x94a transmitting antenna, a comparator comparing the current voltage between the acupunctural thymus projection points with the optimal value, whose outlet is connected to a logical bloc adjusting the electromagnetic radiation intensity of the device.